Which Me?
by Ice Amethyst 12
Summary: Nadeshiko is a girl in this story! Nadeshiko lives with her cousins and her family's fortune will be hers in two years girl due to her father's disapperance. Kukai is secretly a pop star thanks to his father but no one can find out about his identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Amethyst: Hi everybody! Two things very quickly: The final chapter of Mission Impossible will be up within the week. (I promise, promise, promise this time) and my other story SSD may be deleted I'm kind of annoyed with it. After Mission Impossible is completed, I'm putting up another story I've began to type chapters for. **

I rushed to the back door of the concert hall and hurriedly pulled out an ID card for the guards to let me through. I was running late. My makeup artist was definitely going to have a fit but I couldn't help it. I had to go home and take a shower after soccer practice. I also had to make up an excuse to tell my mother why I would be coming home late tonight. Balancing the double life of Kukai Souma and Akio Souma really sucked.

I panted heavily as I wondered around backstage of my concert, looking for my dad through all the confusion of backup dancers, sound techs, makeup artists, assistants who were trying to get everything ready for the show. Finally, I spotted him over by the extra sound equipment with a cup of coffee. My dad has dark brown hair and lime green eyes like me. I get my reddish-brown hair from my mom.

"Hey," I said and stuck my hands in my pockets.

He looked in my direction and smiled. "You made it out of the lion's den alive again."

"Yeah but I'm still going to get a lecture anyway. I think she's going to start grounding me for sneaking out all the time," I sighed.

My dad laughed. "You'll be fine kiddo. You'll figure out how to keep your mother at bay."

"Maybe but-"

"There you are!"

I stiffened. I could recognize that voice at any time or anywhere. It was the voice of the head of my makeup department and I had no doubt that she had brought her quadruplet siblings with her. They were the only ones other than my dad that knew the truth about me since they had to transform me from Kukai to Akio every night that I had to perform.

"Hello Miharu," I shakily as I turned to face her.

"Don't hello me!" She snapped. "Do you have any idea what time you decided to show up at? Do you know that it doesn't take five minutes to do our job?"

"Mi-"

"No you don't!" She shrieked and her younger siblings shook their heads from side to side in unison.

Miharu was older than me, almost as tall as I was and she had the scariest dark eyes known to man. She was never quite pleased with anything and yelling at me was her favourite pastime. After her rant, she ran her hand over her caramel coloured hair and huffed loudly.

"This way star-boy and I don't want to hear a word out of you!" She threatened and spun on her heel. "Take him."

At the command, her siblings' eyes lit up. They were quadruplets and I could tell that they liked this part although they never spoke... ever. (Three of them were boys and the last one was a girl) Soon I was roughly hoisted over one of the boy's shoulders and quickly carried to a dressing room. The room was filled with different jackets, belts, shoes, buttons and pins but the five of them always knew where to find everything. Miharu stood behind a chair with a distasteful look on her face. I was dropped into the chair and Miharu's hands flew to the supplies on the desk.

"We don't have enough time to dye your hair so we'll have to use a wig on you. It's like a state of the art wig so it won't look fake and the paparazzi won't be piecing together your real identity," Miharu explained.

"Thanks," I said.

I could see a scowl on Miharu's face in the mirror. "I'm not doing this for you y'know. If it looked fake, my reputation would be spiralling down the drain."

Figures. She doesn't know how to be nice just like my stepbrother, Kaidou.

"What colour lowlights do you want tonight?"

"Blue," I answered.

Soon I was staring at Akio Souma in the mirror. He had messy black hair with electric blue lowlights. I didn't change my eye colour and my skin tone had received a tan (thanks to extra soccer practice) but as far as the public knew I had been on a private beach in California. I also had three piercings although only one of them real. My mom almost killed me and caused three police cruisers to stop by when my dad gave me a ride home and there was a diamond stud in my ear.

Soon, I was ready to go outside and greet the audience of my sold-out concert. After saying thank you to Miharu and her siblings, I rushed outside and let one of the sound techs check and adjust my mic. My backups stepped into position were right behind me, ready to follow me on stage.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Utau! Utau! The concert started!" Amu squealed and stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

"He's amazing! I love you, Akio!" Utau screamed. "Someday, I'll be singing with you onstage."

As the squealing got louder, I winced and wished that I could cover my ears but no, I was carrying a tray with their sodas on it. You'd think that with the noise they were making that they were actually at the concert but they were just two squealing girls in their pyjamas watching a concert on tv.

"Hurry up with that soda Nadeshiko," Utau said and waved her hand at me without tearing her eyes away from the television.

"I have it," I grumbled and handed both of them their sodas while they screamed some more. "Am I free to go now?"

"You aren't staying to watch Akio's concert?" Amu turned away from the tv and asked.

I was shocked to get an invitation from one of _**Utau's**_ friends and I smiled a little. "Well, I gu-"

"She isn't into stuff like this," Utau interrupted and then laughed, "With her low interest in boys, you'd think that she liked girls."

"Utau!" I shouted and instantly turned red. How could she say mean and untruthful things like that about me when I was always nice to her?

Utau continued to laugh obnoxiously. "See?"

Amu had a grossed out look on her face but she tried to straighten her expression to be polite.

"It's not true! It's not! I-" I shouted angrily but as I looked at the two girls in front of me, I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

I couldn't let Utau get the satisfaction of embarrassing me again so I did the only thing that I could. I ran away from the living room and up the stairs to my room. Once I got there, I locked the door and tumbled into a corner to cry. Why did Utau have to be so mean and bossy all the time? Why did she and her mother always treat me this way? Why did my father leave me so that I could be mistreated and then laughed at?

"Why?" I cried, "Why me?"

I never knew my mother and my father went missing a few weeks ago. Two weeks ago, I was taken from my house and sent to live with another relative. Everyone from my father's side lived in Europe, other countries Asian countries and America. The police said that it would be easier for me to move in with some of my mother's relatives in Tokyo.

At first, my aunt was happy to have me until she found out that she couldn't access my father's bank account to get money to _**'**__support me.__**'**_ Instead she was given child support from the government. Ever since then I've had to do my share to help around the house. Utau and Ikuto are supposed to do chores as well but Princess Utau does nothing and Ikuto always gets distracted before he finishes. I always ended up doing their jobs because their mother got pretty angry if our chores weren't done. I also have extra chores because I don't go to school. I've had a private tutor since I was four and I was way ahead of the kids my age. Utau's and Ikuto's school offered to let me skip a grade but I _**really **_didn't want to risk being in Utau's class so I'm the maid around the house.

"I miss you dad," I whispered and wiped my tears away.

I felt a little better after crying but I still wanted this day to be over. I crawled into my bed and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning and I dragged myself out of bed to wake up Utau and my aunt. Ikuto woke up earlier than I did to take walks and watch tv hence why he slept so much during the day.

"Utau," I said loudly and knocked on her bedroom door, "It's time to get up. Uta-"

"She's not in there."

I turned to face Ikuto who was wide-awake and fully dressed in his school uniform.

"After the concert last night, Amu and Utau went to Amu's house for a sleepover," Ikuto explained.

"Oh so I just have to wake up Aunt S-"

"Mom goes to the gym early on Thursday mornings," Ikuto said.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," I said and bowed apologetically.

Ikuto waved it off and began to head back downstairs. He didn't get very far when he stopped and turned back to me as if he forgot to say something.

"Mom didn't forget you though. Your chores are stuck on the fridge," Ikuto mumbled.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and just like Ikuto said I found a long list of chores. I mentally groaned. The list was at least the length of my arm which probably meant that I also had grocery shopping to do today. The only part that I hated about shopping was lugging all of the bags back home. If only I had my debit card with me, I could have hired a taxi but my aunt confiscated it. (I made sure that she couldn't use it though.)

"I'm leaving for school," Ikuto said as he passed by the kitchen, "Utau and I will be coming home late."

"Alright. See you later," I said with a little wave as he left me alone in the house.

"Oww," I moaned in pain as I dropped the four heavy bags of groceries onto the doorstep. "I wish I had taken Driver's Ed."

I removed the house key from its usual hiding spot: a small slot in the wall that was covered by a plant pot and I opened the door. I dumped the bags on the counter and headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

I reached up for my ribbon and tugged at the end to let my long hair fall down freely as I took slow steps into my room. I shrugged off my coat and walked over to my closet to put it back. My fingers closed around the tiny handle and I pulled. It did not budge.

"That's strange. I'm sure I didn't put anything near the door to stop it from moving," I muttered as I yanked on the door one more time.

This time, it moved a little but it didn't stick in place. It moved back closed as if something was pulling in the other direction to keep the door closed. It gripped the handle with both hands and yanked the door across and threw my weight with it as an addition to the force. I lost my balance and someone fell on the closet on top of me.

Someone I did not know.

Someone who covered my mouth as I began to scream.

I bit down the person's hand hard and wriggled from beneath them. A loud grunt of pain was emitted from the person's lips.

"Who the heck are you?" I shouted after doubling back to get some space between me and my intruder.

"I could ask you the same question!" He shouted to my surprise.

Maybe he was a relative of Ikuto and Utau. I didn't know my mother's side of the family that well. The boy looked a little older than me and he had a more athletic build than Ikuto did. His brown hair was all over the place but it suited him. His scared but determined lime green eyes stared at me as we each looked at the stranger in front of us.

"I live here and you're in my room," I said as calmly as I could but my chest was still heaving up and down from the shock. "Why are you here?"

"I just came to see Utau," The boy said while clutching his hand in pain, "Man you bite hard."

"Strong teeth," I replied. "The door was locked. How did you get in?"

The boy chuckled and the fear disappeared from his eyes. "Trust me. I have plenty of experience breaking into houses."

"So you steal?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked surprised and waved his hands in front of him. "No, not at all. I'm talking about breaking into my house when I go past my curfew and my mom locks the doors."

"So you just came to pay a friend a visit?" I asked.

"Something like that," He said nodding with a smile.

"Utau's not here," I said, "She won't return until after four or five so you'll have to come back later or make other arrangements."

"Can't I stay here for awhile? I snuck out of the house last night and I haven't told my mom why yet. I promise not to cause any trouble," The boy begged.

"I guess but you must leave quickly."

"Huh?"

"I have to change," I answered and went to the chest of drawer on the other side of the room.

"R-Right," He said ran to the nearest door which was the bathroom.

I took out some old clothes that I could finish my chores in without worrying if they got dirty or not and lay them on my bed. I held the end of my shirt and raised it halfway over my torso before I dropped it again.

"Don't look," I called out to the boy on the other side of the door.

"I'm not a pervert. I won't try to look at you."

I exhaled loudly and began to change into an old T-shirt and shorts. I also meant to pull my hair back into a ponytail. Just a couple of seconds later, I heard his voice again.

"What's your name? Are you like Utau's sister or something?"

I laughed as I pulled on my shirt. "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Do I really resemble Utau?"

"Not really. It's just…"

"It's just what?" I asked with an amused smile on my face.

"Forget it. It's stupid. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I want to hear."

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "It's just that you have purple hair and Utau has purple eyes. Your eyes are gold and Utau is-"

"-blonde!" I finished and giggled. "I never compared the two of us in such a way. I'm Utau's cousin. You're very observant."

"You call me observant. My stepbrothers call me nosy."

"I wish I had my brother," I whispered and sat on my bed quietly.

"Your brother?"

"Oops!" I quickly covered my mouth. "I was just rambling. It was nothing really. I didn't intend for you to hear me."

"I want to hear. Tell me."

"I was part of a twin when I born but my mother had complications in her delivery so my brother passed away," I explained. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he were still here with me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be! I didn't even get a chance to meet him. I shouldn't feel badly about someone I don't know," I said quickly to cover up my emotional release. "You can come out now. I'm done."

Why on earth did I just talk to a total stranger like that? Maybe it's because neither Utau nor my aunt is here.

The boy came out of the bathroom and smirked at me. "So aren't you going to ask me for my name?"

"I suppose it would be the polite thing to do," I said. "What is your name?"

"Souma Kukai," Kukai answered proudly.

I giggled again. "That's a nice name. I'd like to stay and continue talking to you but I'm afraid that I must attend to other matters."

"Like what?"

"I must clean the house and make preparations for dinner tonight. Everyone will be very hungry when they return," I explained.

"Can I help?"

Wow.

"You want to help me do my chores?" I asked in shock.

"Well, I have nothing else to do for two or three hours and you sound like you could do with some help," He said.

"It's a tempting offer but you're a guest. I can't allow you to do chores," I replied.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He stared directly into my eyes and I stared into his as I pulled my arm free of his grip.

"What's up with that?" Kukai asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"That way you speak and act is strange for a girl your age."

"Do you have a problem with it?" I asked sharply.

"No! No, it's impressive and kind of cute."

I felt my cheeks burn a little. "Thank you. It's very nice of you to say that."

"So where do we start?" He asked, looking around the house.

"You can sweep downstairs and I'll do this floor."

"Let's do it."

Kukai and I hurried around the house tidying it but I soon realized that Kukai wasn't the type whom was used to cleaning up after himself but he was awesome at making my chores fun. I swear I'd clean everyday if he was around. He showed me how to skate across the floor while cleaning it, we played basketball with random pieces of trash (I won!), jumped on every bed in the house and put on music and danced while we swept the floor.

"I am beat! You're an awesome dancer. I give up," He smiled and fell into the closest chair.

I laughed and spun a little with the broom. "I haven't a single dance lesson in weeks. You're quite the expert dancer yourself. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Uh…" I stammered and tried to think of an answer that did not go along the lines of 'I have a personal dance instructor from Latin America.' "I took a few classes from a neighbour when I was younger."

"That's nice. Please take a break while I cook. Thank you so much for your help today. I thoroughly enjoyed myself," I said happily with a large smile.

"No problem 'fun' is my middle name," Kukai said, returning the smile.

I began to cook tonight's dinner with an unstressed attitude. Usually, my chores left me so bored, frustrated and tired that I dreaded cooking but this time, I could guarantee that tonight's diner would be fantastic. I looked up the clock when I was halfway through my prep work. It was 4:15. Utau and Ikuto would be back any minute.

"I'm hungry!"

"More like any second," I grumbled.

Princess Utau had arrived and was ready to try to make my evening miserable although I was sure that I was in too much of good mood that she couldn't do anything to ruin it. It was all thanks to Kukai. I wondered what a nice guy like him would befriend a girl like Utau. At least Kukai wouldn't have to wait anymore.

"Dinner will be served at the usual time. If you're really hungry, get a snack," I said bluntly.

Utau stared back momentarily in awe and confusion and I tried not to laugh. Utau was so used to having me bend to her will. I almost forgot about the sweet satisfaction of dominating her. Then she slowly made her way to the fridge.

"Utau," Kukai smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

Utau slammed the fridge door shut and spun around to face him with a smile like sunshine.

"You came to visit me, Kukai-koi?" Utau asked sweetly and moved closer to him.

"_Kukai what?"_

"Yeah, I missed you. You should have called me," He said before leaning in and giving Utau a light kiss on the lips just like if he was her...

"You're the sweetest boyfriend ever."

… boyfriend?

"Only because you bring out the best in me. I love you."

Somebody, hit the rewind button and change the script! This could not be happening. How did the Princess of Evil end up with someone like him? I felt something stir inside of me and I wasn't sure if that was the shock of discovering their relationship or my slightly hurt feelings that he couldn't be much of a friend anymore. Utau would make sure that we couldn't spend any time together or accuse me of stealing her boyfriend if I said hi.

Utau was about to pull him in for another kiss when Kukai looked up and realized that I was watching.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind?" Kukai asked slowly.

"Ye-"

"-She doesn't!" Utau interjected and pulled him into a rough kiss. I blushed deep red and Kukai quickly pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this around Nadeshiko if she's uncomfortable with it."

"She's fine!" Utau shouted and stared fiercely into his eyes before snapping her head towards me. "Right Nadeshiko? It's totally **fine**."

I swallowed hard and put on a smile. "Y-Yes, it's okay with me."

"No, it's not okay. Don't hold yourself back," Kukai said to me and came a bit closer.

"Kukai-" Utau began.

He put a hand to stop her, never letting his gaze leave mine. The way that he looked at me scared me and it didn't help that Utau was also shooting me deadly glares. The way in which he could completely ignore Utau when I was so terrified was supernatural.

"Say it," He said and added more slowly, "It's not okay."

And for the first time in my stay with my cousins, actually, for the first in my life, I could say and believe that:

"It's not okay."

* * *

**Amethyst: Please review. I want to know if you want to continue reading this, if you really like it or if you really don't. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

Utau didn't want to speak to me for the next few days because I had learnt how to stand up for myself and Ikuto was his usual sleepy self. Kukai didn't stop by the house so I had a lot of free time on my hands after my chores, that is. The answer to my boredom finally came one evening when my father's personal secretary called.

"Kitami-sama! How are you?"

"_I'm fine. Is everything okay? You must be feeling a bit lonely ever since your father…"_

"It's a little depressing but I'm managing well although this is very different from my life with my father."

"_How would you like to be the wealthy daughter of an international business tycoon again?"_

"I don't understand. My father is missing and I was told to keep a low-profile and to remain silent about the matter."

"_Yes but the annual Japanese Charity Ball is tonight and Fujisaki Nadeshiko has an invitation."_

"I do?"

"_I made a last minute donation under your father's name. I meant to contact you earlier but do you want go? I know that it's late-"_

"I want to go!" I exclaimed over the phone and then looked again to make sure that no one heard me. "I _really _want to go. I miss my old life so much. Please Kita?"

"_I was hoping that you'd want to because Temari already picked out a dress for you."_

"Really? She's so sweet. Give her a hug for me."

"_I will but should I ask your aunt to allow you to go?"_

"Ugh…" I sighed, "Trust me. You really don't want to meet her. She'd make up any excuse to keep me at home."

"_Is she there now?"_

"No, she has an office dinner party tonight. She won't be back until after midnight."

"_I'm on my way."_

"Wait! She'll be extremely angry if I leave! Kita!"

Within twenty minutes, I was sitting in the back of a limousine in a knee-length gold dress with a very light shimmer to it. It was a simple cocktail dress that even I had to admit I looked great in. I wore my yellow topaz necklace that my Dad had given me for Christmas. It was same colour as my eyes so I loved it dearly.

"It actually feels good to sneak out of the house. I can see why Kukai likes it," I said to myself.

"Who's Kukai?"

"I didn't mean to say that out loud. He's just someone I know," I hurriedly said.

"Someone you know or someone you love?"

"It's not like that!"

Kitami-sama just chuckled lightly at my frustration. He was pretty nice but he was quite the tease.

"I couldn't resist but I really wouldn't mind if you found someone you like."

"May I ask-"

"About Temari's mother?" He finished and I reluctantly nodded. "She was around when I was still taking care of you. We met in college and I liked her because she's wasn't serious about makeup and doing her nails like most of the other girls. Actually, she wasn't very serious about anything. If you put her into an elementary school uniform, I'm sure that she'd blend right in."

"She doesn't seem like the ideal person for you," I commented with a giggle.

"And what do you know my ideal type?" Kitami said and laughed along with me. "Anyway, she and I became friends and after a while, I realized that I really liked her."

"What happened next?" I asked with rapt attention.

"I proposed and she turned me down unmercifully," Kitami admitted, "After she realized that I was being serious and that she had hurt my feelings, she agreed. A few months before the wedding, we found out that she was pregnant and she begged me to postpone to wedding until after the child was born. Shortly after she gave birth to Temari, she left me with Temari and a note."

"What did it say?"

Kitami smirked. "I can't tell you everything."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Just because," He replied with a smile.

"You're so mean," I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest but he only laughed.

"We've arrived Miss. Fujisaki."

"Thank you," I called to the driver.

The door was opened for me but before I could leave Kitami stopped me and handed me a mask.

"It's a masquerade party."

"I'm hardly going to recognize anyone since I haven't been to a major event in so long," I muttered as I placed the mask on my face.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

"Dad, must I stand here and socialize with people twice my age all night?" I grumbled.

"We're not leaving anytime soon, Kukai," My father whispered to me while waving to some guy he knew.

I grumbled my dissatisfaction and ran a hand through my jet black hair for the nineteenth time that night and no, I was not counting. I just made up a number. My hair was black again because Akio Souma got an invitation to this event and if you're curious, my lowlights were blond tonight.

"There's nothing to do around here," I said, getting impatient and lightly kicked a trash can.

"You can ask one of the girls here to dance with you and I'm not talking about the ones in my age range."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't get it Dad. All the girls here are all crazy over Akio, gross and the exactly same. There's no girl that's-"

My head turned in the direction of the grand staircase where most people's heads were turning right now. There was a lot of muttering but I could hardly hear over my own thoughts.

"Woah… she's pretty," I breathed as I watched the beautiful, mystery girl descend the stairs as if we were all in a fairytale. Three guards were with her so she must have not only looked important, she was the real deal.

"How about asking her to dance? She's definitely going to be in high demand."

"I don't think I will," I said haughtily. "I don't need you to tell me how to get a girl and if you've forgotten, I already have one!"

"I'm just saying…" My Dad smirked slyly, "If you want to relieve your boredom, you'd better ask her quick because the people who are _three_ times your age are coming this way."

"Fine, I'll go find her," I conceded and walked through the crowd to find her.

Although she had made quite an entrance, she was actually pretty hard to find right now. I couldn't find her in the crowd and I couldn't check the dance floor since I didn't have a dance partner and I would look stupid without one. I sighed and had almost given up when I looked to the high balconies within the ballroom. Looking down from there would give me a clear view of the entire room. I headed to the hidden stairway at the back entrance and once at the top, I raced down the stone walkways, trying to perfect one. The first one I came to had a large, heavy curtain obscuring most of my view so I walked around to other one and there I found my princess.

She stood there, looking out into the night sky. The moonlight bathed her beautiful, pale skin and her violet locks danced gently in the calm breeze. The light shimmer of her dress just made her look even more majestic in every way. If I had seen her face behind that mask, I was sure that I would have fallen in love with her immediately. The girl soon noticed me and she turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm not supposed to be out here," The girl quickly apologized.

"I don't think that it's a problem if you're up here. I mean, everyone needs a little fresh air," I said and took a few steps towards her. I smirked and then lifted my mask off of my face. "Besides, breaking the rules is fun. Souma Akio; it's nice to meet you."

The girl seemed a little surprised and then she smiled. "Ah so you're the famous singer that everyone can't stop talking about."

I laughed. "I'm glad that I've made such a big impression. Are you a fan?"

"My cousin is but I rarely have the opportunity to partake in the activities of a normal teenager. I'm sure that you're really great though."

"Maybe we should get properly acquainted then," I suggested with a smile, "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," She agreed and placed her small hand in mine as I led her back into the ballroom.

My mystery girl and I went to the centre of the ballroom floor and a slow song began to play. I put my arms around her and she draped her arms over my shoulders.

"So you like coming to events like this?" I asked.

"I prefer more casual events but my father normally drags me along," She replied.

"My Dad made me come tonight too. It must be a parental thing," I said and laughed.

The girl giggled. "I'm sure but I came of my own freewill this time."

"So where's your Dad?"

"He… couldn't make it." Her smile fell a little and she tilted her head to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask-"

"It's okay," She interrupted and forced a smile. "So what's your life like? It must be fun to be a pop star."

"It's cool to be able to travel the world and go to events like this but that's only half of my life," I admitted, "You see… my parents are divorced. My Dad allows me to be a star but we don't have much of a father-son relationship. To my mom, I'm her son and that's it. No concerts, no interviews and definitely no inviting Dad over for dinner."

"Wow. That must be pretty hard for you sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea. They can be so inconsiderate of my feelings and controlling over my life. Sometimes I feel-"

"-like running away from it all," We finished.

We had stopped dancing and we stood hand in hand staring into each others' eyes. I smiled a little. Not only was this girl beautiful, she understood me. She had felt everything that I had been going through for years.

She smiled as well. "This is unbelievable. I've only met you tonight but I'm feeling as if I've known you for much longer."

"It's like I know you but I can't-"

At this point, we were leaning closer together. Our lips were a little more than an inch apart and I kept staring in those red, enticing lips. I was so tempted to kiss her but I moved away. I put a finger to her soft lips and she stared up at me in confusion.

I sighed and removed my finger. "I can't. I already have a girlfriend."

"I-I understand," She said and looked away from me disappointed.

Just then someone bumped into me while they were dancing and I realized that we still weren't moving. I didn't feel in the mood for dancing anymore and she didn't seem to want to dance either. It would probably be best if we went somewhere else.

"Do you want to get a drink?"

She nodded and followed me out of the crowd.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe how much I wanted that kiss. It was almost as if he was teasing me when he pulled away from me after we had come so close. The scene played over in my head and I already imagined the look on Kitami's face if I had ever told him about this. Akio was so hot and I now fully understood and more why Utau loved him so much. He was gorgeous, sweet, down to earth and had a great voice.

He led me back onto the balconies by the hand and I carefully sipped my drink. He stopped walking when we had reached the same place where he had found me before.

"Listen, I like you and I don't want this to be awkward between us. Can we be friends and just forget about what almost happened in the ballroom?" He asked with a light blush on his face.

"Yes. I'd like to be your friend," I agreed with a smile.

Akio smiled back. "Then let's play a game. I'll ask you five questions about yourself and you have to answer me honestly. Then you can do the same with me."

"That sounds fair."

"What's your birthstone?" He asked.

"It's ruby."

"Birthday?"

"My birthday is July 4th," I replied.

"Do you go to a school here?"

"No, I'm homeschooled," I replied slowly, "but I've taken a break."

"Do you live here or are you just visiting?"

"I'm staying with a relative right now but I usually live between Japan and Europe. Most of the time I'm in Japan though," I answered truthfully.

Akio sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration, "Is there any chance that I'll get to see you again after tonight?"

"It's hard to say," I replied, thinking my aunt. "I won't have time to go any of your concerts and I don't think that meeting secretly would be healthy for your relationship with your girlfriend."

"I guess you're right," He said with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't be upset. We'll be sure to meet up again sometime," I said comfortingly and squeezed his hand. "I believe it's my turn to ask questions."

**Kukai's P.O.V**

"Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"N-No, I'm an only child," I answered nervously.

'_Kukai has four step-brothers. Akio has none,'_ I thought.

"Then you're just like me," She said with a bright smile. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have siblings?"

'_I don't have to. I live in that nightmare every day.'_

"Sure I do. It might be nice to have a brother or two," I said with a laugh.

"Why not have a sister?" She asked.

"I-I didn't grow up with many girls so I don't really understand them that well."

"Oh, then your girlfriend must be really special," She said with a really cute smile.

"Yeah, she is," I answered with a smile of my own. "Don't tell anyone about my girlfriend, okay? If the press found out, it would be really bad."

"I promise. I guess this will be my last question. If you had to have a normal teenager's life or the life of a pop star which one would it be?"

"Um… uh…"

My breath caught it my throat and I stared at her in amazement. Why did it have to be that question? Why? That was the only question that I would have begged her not to ask because the truth is I didn't know myself. Would I rather be Kukai or Akio for the rest of my life?

"Well, I still consider myself to be a normal teenager even though I have to perform all over the place. There are things that I like and dislike about both lives so I can't really answer that if you understand," I said slowly.

She nodded. "I understand. Sometimes I feel like I'm two different people too. I'm an heiress who is treated like royalty and goes to special events all the time and then there is the part of me who is a normal girl."

"I really hope that we can be friends," I said with a smile and then I paused. "I almost forgot. I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I-" She began.

My mystery girl stopped her sentence suddenly because the clock tower struck twelve and the noise resonated throughout the building. I took her hand gently and I noticed that her expression had changed.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing. Listen, I had a fantastic evening with you but I must leave now," She replied, breaking away from my hold. "I must."

"Wait! Please don't go just yet," I begged but she was already running.

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V**

Nadeshiko had been awfully quiet tonight and I didn't like it one bit. Ikuto was eating chocolate in his favourite tree in the backyard, Mom was at a dinner party, Kukai wasn't answering his cell phone and Amu had been banned from the phone. I was positively bored and Nadeshiko's bedroom door was locked. What could she be doing inside of there?

I checked my watch and it was midnight. Mom would soon be home.

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko! Open the door!" I called out but I got no answer.

I couldn't even hear any movement inside of the room. I felt a surge of anger. Was she purposely ignoring me?

"If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to tell mom that you've been…" I paused to think of a good lie. "… sneaking out of the house. Now, you wouldn't want me to tell her something like that. You know that she would believe me."

I still heard nothing from the other side of the door and I got even angrier. She always obeyed me after I threatened her. It was like she didn't care anymore or as if, she weren't there. Wait a minute…

Was it possible?

Could it be?

I narrowed my eyes at the locked door and I turned and made my way to my mother's bedroom for the spare key. A smile spread across my face. If Fujisaki Nadeshiko had actually found the guts to sneak out of the house, she would be in more trouble than she ever thought possible.

As soon as I got to my mother's room, I opened the door and looked around the room for the spare keys. The room was quite messy and Nadeshiko would have to clean it soon. How would I find the keys under all of this junk? It would only be a matter of time until she got home. I didn't think that she would risk coming home after mother. I had to search fast if I wanted to catch her in the act.

"Now where would I put spare keys?"

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"May you ask the driver to put me off here? I don't want anyone to notice the limousine and I definitely don't want to anyone in the house to see it," I said.

Kitami nodded and told the driver to stop. I said my thanks and headed for the door but Kitami stopped me. He handed me an article of clothing and smiled.

"This may come in handy," He said and waved to me as I exited the vehicle. "See you soon."

I was soon by myself on the sidewalk about two blocks away from my house. I looked at what Kitami had given me under the dull glow of a streetlight. I smiled and quickly pulled the striped hoodie dress over my expensive dress. I removed my topaz earrings and necklace and placed them into my pockets. Lastly, I let down my hair and messily pushed forward the bangs that I had so carefully swept to the side of my face. My hair had been curled as well and in order to hide it, I began to braid my hair into a ponytail as I walked.

The walk was short and I was in luck. My aunt's car wasn't in the garage so she wasn't back yet. I quickly took the spare house key from beneath the plant pot and slipped inside the house. I moved cautiously from room to room but Utau wasn't in any of the rooms I passed. I dashed up the stairs but as soon as I turned, I was staring at Utau across the hallway with my aunt's spare keys in her hand. I ignored her and walked towards my bedroom door.

"Where were you? Your door is locked. Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I was reading a book in the basement. I only locked my door up here so that you would think that I was doing something and would leave me alone," I lied without skipping a beat.

"You're lying. The basement is dirty and messy. No one would ever want to do anything down there," Utau said with a smirk.

"Actually, I tidied it last week," I said. "It's a wonderful place to relax. Excuse me Utau but I'm very tired."

"I know that you snuck out of the house," Utau suddenly accused and I stopped in-between opening the door to my room. Did Utau really know?

I laughed. "That's crazy Utau. Why would I leave the house? I'd prefer to read than go somewhere at night by myself."

"Liar!"

"I'm not."

"You're lying," Utau persisted.

"Then prove it."

"You… you… I'm going to catch you one day!" Utau screamed and stomped away.

I smiled triumphantly and unlocked the door before entering my room. I quickly got ready for bed and collapsed onto my bed in my pyjamas. I thought about Akio again and how sweet he was. A smile formed on my lips just thinking about my magical night.

"I hope I see him again someday," I mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
